


【幸越】大魔王守则

by zinawish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 幸越，神话paro，半神英雄村哥沉迷双性魔龙越越美貌，决定不忘初心，堕落弑神的故事。





	【幸越】大魔王守则

幸村精市勒住马，胯下那头赤红色的骏马发出一声嘶鸣。那是他上个雇主给他的一匹从遥远的西方运过来的高头大马。不远处尖耸入云的灰色高塔爬满藤蔓与青苔，顶端浮动着薄而细的云絮，如同一柄矗立生锈着的铜剑。  
他跨下马鞍，从背囊中取出一些干粮以及一壶水，抱住骏马的脖子，安抚它，它有些抗拒幸村精市的拥抱。幸村精市并不着急。等他们再熟悉些，这样的抗拒便会消失了。  
幸村精市是屠龙者，是英雄，是半神，是众神之王与人类公主的孩子，有着罕见的紫罗兰色的头发与眼睛，从小便有与自然和睦相处的能力。幼年时，因逃避醋意大发的众神之母的追杀，他的母亲将刚出生不久的他藏到森林里。在那里，他被森林里的仙子和动物们轮流抚养。干渴时，仙子们喂养他最纯净的甘露；饥饿时，山羊给予他最甜美的乳汁；寒冷时，棕熊提供他最温暖的皮毛。白天，最鲜艳的毒蛇与最威严的狮子围绕在他身边保护他玩耍；夜晚，最凶狠的老虎与最恶毒的灰狼驻守在他身边保护他休息。它们保护他在众神之母不断的袭击下能够平安成长为少年。  
众神之母最后一次正面袭击是在幸村精市已回归母亲怀抱的少年时期。她派出了一条丑恶的毒龙，那条毒龙身上披着坚硬的鳞甲，喷着炙热的鼻息，吹出的一口毒烟能使整座山上的植物一瞬间全部枯萎，喷出的一口烈焰能使整座城镇霎那间燃烧殆尽。年仅十四岁的幸村精市见状挺身而出，在它面前毫无惧色，母亲的美貌与父亲的俊逸已在他身上初见端倪。他用鲜花般灿烂的笑容迷惑了毒龙，使之让他顺利爬上毒龙嶙峋的脖子上，再用金和铅制成的断矛扎进毒龙的眼睛里，在毒龙发出哀嚎，吐出毒焰时滑落下来，用玄铁制成的匕首捅进脆弱的，正在灼烧的喉头，炽热的毒血混着火焰喷涌出来，烧伤了他原本白皙的手臂，他忍着剧烈的疼痛，伸手将毒龙的心脏挖出来。毒龙轰然倒地，用流血的眼睛空洞地看着他，咽下了最后一口气。他跪在毒龙的尸体旁，手里抱着毒龙仍在跳动的心脏，身上溅满了乌黑腥臭的毒血，正在腐蚀烧灼着他。他身后是一片残垣断壁和堆积如山，流着绿色腐液的尸体。  
不得已，为了保护家人与百姓，他稍微养了下伤后，便独自一人离开他的家园。他仅带了那个已经干瘪了的毒龙之心，金铅制成的断矛，一把银剑，以及那把玄铁制成，浸润着毒龙之血，闪着黑色幽光的匕首，开始四处流浪。  
因为父亲的血液，当年严重的灼伤在幸村精市身上并没有留下任何痕迹，他以帮人解决他们无法解决的魔物问题为生，逐渐有了名气与口碑。长大后，他依然兼具着女子的美丽与天神的俊逸。他的俊美与英雄故事在这片大陆上不停传唱着，他是半神的消息也同时传播开来。向他伸出橄榄枝的人也越来越多，但他也只能拒绝，因为众神之母还在看着他。他平时也只能戴上兜帽或裹布，以掩盖自己的行踪。  
这时候，大家已经称呼他为“神之子”了。只要提起幸村精市，大家都不约而同的叫他神之子。但他内心对这个称呼并不满意。他想成为神，以平息他幼年，青年时所遭遇的种种不公。  
可能是察觉到了幸村精市的怨恨与不甘，他的众神之王父亲在他被迫害时并没有帮助他。

高塔里住着一条龙。  
那是他来到这个小旅馆之后，从门外张贴的告示板上看到的。其中一张告示的主人叫堀尾，上面写道：“急需勇士！我好不容易打的鱼又被高塔上那条该死的龙偷了，再这么偷下去，我这点可怜的家产都没了！我家在沿河边，价钱好商量！”  
剩下的五条告示大同小异，都是抨击高塔上的龙如何如何偷走他们的食物，对他们的生活和财产造成多么重大的影响和伤害，希望有个勇敢的佣兵或勇士来解决这个祸害一方的大魔王。这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事把幸村精市逗笑了。他揭下这六条告示，将他的新马儿栓在马厩里。那匹赤红的马儿不耐烦的冲幸村喷着鼻息，用蹄子刨着地面。  
“你再这样，我就叫你真田。”幸村精市威胁道。真田是他少年时最要好的朋友，现在是他原来邦国的大将军，其威名无人不知无人不晓，又因为其强硬的作风，幸村这一路走过来，碰到的想取真田性命的佣兵不下八人。  
那匹新马儿听到后哑火了，他们昨天才碰到一个想取真田性命的佣兵。他满意地拍拍马儿的头，推开胡桃木制成，挂着烫金招牌的店门，向老板娘朋香用五枚金币换了两天的住宿和一些吃食。老板娘本来对他热情似火，但看了他的装扮——裹布，白色单衣，皮制凉鞋，她的热情冷却了许多。他将这六份告示一份一份地摆在她面前。  
“我想知道这些人都是谁，还有你们的领主。”幸村精市说。  
“你也想挣大钱吗？”老板娘拿出一瓶葡萄酒，用一块带了点污渍的布擦拭着上面的灰尘，“大魔王很危险的，上次来了的好几个佣兵最后都没回来，看你这打扮，我劝你还是别跟着他们一块傻了，年轻人。”  
“告诉我他们在哪里就好了。”幸村精市温和地说，他抑制住了他嘴边的杀气。魔物斩杀的多了，他说话也会带着些如他的匕首和银剑一样锋利的杀气。  
“不，”老板娘把酒推给他，“回去吧，我劝你别白白送死。”  
幸村精市接过黏糊糊的葡萄酒，很是诧异，他想不通这个只会做些，在他看来完全无伤大雅的小事情的龙为什么会让这富饶安逸的村庄那么恐慌。最后他只能摘下他的裹布，无奈地听着老板娘发出了激动的尖叫，这引起了全部人的注意。那些人全围过来，想一睹“神之子”的风采。他得到了他想要的信息后——堀尾，一个渔民，恰好在小旅馆里喝着酒——对所有人轻轻说：“让开。”  
人们被他话里神怒般的威严与血腥的杀气镇住了，自动分出一条道，他得以来到他的房间。房间空旷，散发着木头特有的味道，米色的阳光通过小小的窗户爬到了他的床上，相对于他之前去过的村庄小旅馆来说，这里干净而简洁。那条龙对他们的生活几乎没有影响。不像之前那些村庄，被龙或其他魔物折磨的颓丧破败，痛苦不堪。  
这条龙与这个村庄保持着一种奇妙的平衡，他本可以不管的。但从领主龙崎那出来后，他对那座灰暗的高塔产生了好奇。领主告诉他，为了这条龙和她的丰盛报酬，零零总总上去了二十多个勇士和佣兵。他们都没下来。  
因此，第二天，幸村精市来到了这座高塔下。越是近看，他越觉得这座塔摇摇欲坠，底下的石块已经脱落了一部分，危险至极。他坐在灰塔门外吃了点食物后，给他的银剑涂上了剑油，带上毒龙之心，匕首和断矛，甚至还背上了他不怎么用的弓箭和几瓶疗伤药水。  
他推了推灰塔下的破门，门吱呀一声，倒在地上，化作尘埃。他踩着尘埃踏进去，被眼前的景象小小震惊了一下：腥臭的灰尘裹着各种腐烂诡异的味道向他袭来，狭窄的石头楼梯沿着墙壁螺旋而上，灰塔的底下铺着厚厚一层骨头，各种动物的都有，牲畜家禽，老鼠，鱼，也有人类的骨头。可能是那些可怜的二十多个佣兵勇士中的十几个。  
看来这条龙的确有那些村民嘴里所说的那么危险。

攀爬到灰塔顶层太轻松，太平静了，像是风暴来临前那阵凝固的空气。幸村精市知道愈是这样，接下来的风暴便会更加凶险。他小心翼翼地爬了很久。越往上，那些原本狭窄的阶梯便更加狭窄，最后消失不见，只剩下一些墙上的缝隙，凡人想顺利攀到塔顶，几乎不可能，就连他也差点在攀爬的时候脚底打滑跌下去。他往下望了一眼，塔底如万丈深渊。  
在从缝隙里飘进来的阳光变成夕阳特有的橘子般的金色时，他总算碰到了顶上那个小小的入口。他轻盈而安静的将自己撑上去，可能巨龙在睡觉，或是别的什么，他没有遭到袭击，也没有听到任何的响动，除了他自己发出来的，玄铁匕首敲在地上发出来的声音。他本以为他会看到一堆更加血腥残暴的景象，或是一堆小山似的金银珠宝，一条敏捷迅速的巨龙盘旋在上面打盹。但他上来后，看到的却是一副镶着金线红色的亚麻帷幔，拉开后，他看见了一张华丽富贵的卧榻，一个披着斗篷，秀气年轻的人影正背对着他，手上像是抓着什么东西。那是一条鱼，被烤焦了。  
幸村精市从背上拔出银剑，这声响动惊到了那个人。那个人转过头的瞬间，他的心忽然像是停止了跳动。那瞬间，他的眼里只剩下那双纯净、如琥珀般，闪耀着太阳光芒的眸子。这么多年一直煎熬着他的仇恨、懊悔与他背负着的，来自家乡人民的沉重血债，仿佛在那瞬间烟消云散了。  
那人动了动，他身上披着的长斗篷脱落了一部分，露出了他肩上的银色鳞片和他的墨绿色头发，还有头上那两个小鼓包似的犄角。  
是龙。幸村精市立刻清醒了。这是一个半人半龙的怪物，尽管有着美少年般纤细的身姿，俏丽的小嘴，漂亮的鼻子和刚才惊艳了幸村精市的大眼睛。这个怪物正抓着那条烤焦的鱼，小嘴崛起，气呼呼的喷出一道小小的烈焰，鱼被烤的更焦了。  
幸村精市几乎快忍不住他的笑了。这就是村民们害怕的大魔王，看上去小巧又可爱。但底下那堆可怕的骨堆提醒他，这条小怪物可没有它外表看上去那么无害，正如他自己没有他外表看起来那么温和一样。  
“你想做什么呢，孩子？”他柔和地笑道，另一只手抽出了他的断矛。那条小怪物看到这条断矛，忽然激动起来。它抛下手中的鱼，朝他冲了过来，眼里燃烧着熊熊的仇恨火焰，这使它精致的小脸看上去没有原来那么俏丽可爱了，而是带着冷酷的杀意与狠冽的恨意。  
幸村精市立刻将断矛和银剑交叉在面前，挡下了它的第一波进攻，它手背上的鳞片十分坚硬，银剑擦过去时铮铮作响，火花四射。他迎着它被震过去的路线猛地刺过去，这条小怪物跃上床榻，他刺中了它身上的麻布斗篷，顺势一割，它身上的斗篷裂开，露出它的胴体，它的银色鳞片像是镶在它手背，肩膀和背部的秘银软甲，它还有一条柔软的，细长的龙尾。和所有龙一样，它的喉咙，胸口以及腹部都是弱点。  
幸村精市举起他的断矛，后退两步，弯下腰，准备像对付以往的龙一样对付它。它跃下来，与幸村精市绕着圈，同样蓄势待发。  
“是你，神之子，”那条小怪物说，它的声音如普通少年一样清朗，又带着苦楚的沙哑与哽咽，“我终于等到你了，是你杀了我的家人！”  
“你的家人们也杀了我们很多人，孩子。”幸村精市漫不经心地说，他应该在自己身上抹点对烧伤有帮助的药水，在他的设想里，这是一条完全的龙，他会在它不注意时悄无声息的来到它的身边，挖出它的眼睛，掏出它的心脏，不给它反应过来的机会。现在这种局面是他被一时迷惑，疏忽大意了。  
“你杀了我父亲！我闻得出来，你身上有我父亲的味道。”那个小怪物不依不饶的说。他们还在绕圈，这个圈子越来越小。  
幸村精市恍然大悟，他身上带着毒龙之心。他以前每天都会吃一点，久而久之他便不怕毒龙之血的危害了。  
“我可怜的父亲，他死于你滔天的仇恨之下，你恨我，我也恨你。”那条小怪物说。  
“不，孩子，我不恨你，”幸村精市说，不知道为什么，看着对面难过又泫然欲泣的小脸，即便他明白对面是一条危险的小龙，他也不会不自觉地将原本冷酷的语调和声音放软，“我也不恨你父亲，你们……”  
不值得我恨。幸村精市心想，那双和猫咪一样可爱的漂亮大眼睛危险的眯了起来。他顿了顿，继续说道，“杀害你父亲的人并不是我。”  
“是你。”它说，它微微仰着头，夕阳光照射进来，它身上的鳞片闪着金灿灿的光，衬得它脖颈上那层的裸露的肌肤如最上等的乳酪一般，不知道舔起来也会不会像乳酪一样香甜。  
“还不明白吗，孩子？”幸村精市说，那个想象让他烦躁不安，“你的父亲不是我杀的，真正杀害你父亲的人在看着我们，是我父亲的妻子。若不是她将你父亲派过来，我又怎么会杀死你父亲？”  
对面停下了动作，歪着头，似乎在思考他的话。它站在那里，闪着金光，仿佛是全天下最纯洁美丽的生物。幸村精市放下他的断矛和银剑，不知怎得，他离这个生物越来越近。  
“你该恨的人不是我，”幸村精市说，它正呆呆地望着他，他知道他成功了，他把它迷惑了，“是我父亲的妻子。”  
他触碰到了它，他拉着它的手，将它拉过来。它的手又小又暖，像小火炉一样，仿佛储存了覆盖在身上的所有阳光的能量，它的温暖透过它的手，令幸村精市头晕目眩的。它没有反抗，而是在安静的等待着什么，眼底里有着迷茫与不解。  
现在，幸村精市可以用藏在腰间的匕首割开小怪物那条细嫩的脖子了。  
他低下身，搂过它的腰，舔了那乳酪般的脖颈一口。它微微颤抖着，那滋味与幸村精市想象的一样美好。

幸村精市没占多少便宜，在他准备亲第二口时，他被怀里的小怪物用膝盖狠狠地顶了腹部，他连忙松开手推开小怪物，往右边一躲，一股小小的热流经过他的脸颊，打在了后面的石壁上。腹部的钝痛与脸颊上传来的烫意让他越来越兴奋了起来，那股常年屠杀魔物带来的杀意和那些奇怪的悸动一起在他胸口里捣腾着。他摸了摸脸，没有受伤，头发也没有被烤焦。做这事的罪魁祸首这时也冲了过来，举起拳头，幸村精市向后一弯身闪过这个拳头，再抓住了这个小怪物的手臂，往旁边一甩。  
他为他自己现在小小的仁慈而烦恼。他应该把别在腰间的匕首拿出来，在它脖子和腹部划上那么两道的。他有的是机会这么做。  
那一甩，他没把握好平衡，他们一起倒在了亚麻布帷幔里，红色的亚麻布也跟着落在他们身上。虽然幸村精市立刻便把那块布掀了起来，但那个小怪物的动作比幸村精市更快，它把腿搭在幸村精市的腰上，一轱辘挣脱开这讨人厌的帷幔，将自己骑在幸村精市的腰上。那条柔软的细尾巴轻轻拍打着幸村精市的大腿上，带来的那点痒痒，酸酸的触感让幸村精市觉得很舒服。鬼使神差的，他不是拔出他的匕首，而是把手伸向骑在他身上的那个尤物。他摸到那个小怪物的臀部，圆润的，上面是它细细的腰，再上面，它胸部那冰冷坚硬的鳞片没覆盖到的地方，有一些鼓起，小小的，很柔软，它的两粒茱萸是淡淡的红色，他捏住它们的时候，它们变的像两粒鲜红的豆子，这个小怪物脸上出现了不正常的红晕，在金色的夕阳下让它原本精致漂亮的五官更加熠熠生辉。它撑着他的胸口，身体发软。他的腹部也热热的，被它坐着的地方一片濡湿。  
幸村精市大吃一惊。他摸向那小怪物的下体，他摸到了一个硬邦邦的小柱体，小柱体再往下，是一片湿漉漉的泥泞之地，幸村精市只在女人身上摸到过，它那里湿的太厉害，一下子吞进了他的一根手指，一吮一吮的，幸村精市已经能想象如果它这地方吸的是他阳刚的象征，那得有多销魂。  
但男孩和女孩在一个身体上，即使在一个魔物身上，那也是畸形的，是神赐予的惩罚。  
“村民们是因为这个而叫你魔王吗？”幸村精市猜到了什么。它恼羞成怒，举起拳头，但幸村精市又加了一根手指，抽送了几下，它的拳头便软化了，脸上的红晕像是要烧起来一样，琥珀似的眼睛变的迷离，像是阳光在里面化成了水。  
它张开嘴，想说点什么，一声呻吟泄了出来，沙哑的如破碎的银片一样动听，让幸村精市能在这淫邪的氛围里保持着清醒。他抽出手指，之间粘稠湿滑的液体提醒着他，他怀里的小东西并没有外表那么不谙世事。  
可它看上去是如此的干净和纯洁。在幸村精市的眼里，它比那些正常的男孩，女孩都要纯净的多。它俏丽的小嘴让幸村精市总有种想狠狠含住，将它咬的红红的，嚼出血色的冲动。  
“我父亲很久以前是人类，是个普通的牧羊人，”这个所谓的大魔王把头垂得低低的，开口了，它的声音打着颤，“在我出生前，有一天，神想要他的羊，便把羊们都收走了，我父亲很生气，说你父亲是一个贪吃的老头，他妻子是一个贪婪的女人，他们很生气，你父亲诅咒他变成世间最毒的恶龙，内心只有邪恶与破坏，而我，他没出生的孩子，”它抬起头，神色平静，像是在叙述别人的故事，“众神之母将男孩和女孩的生殖器放在我身上，诅咒我变成这世上最丑恶，最肮脏，最淫秽的妖兽，所以我成为了你现在看到的这副模样。”  
它用那双漂亮的大眼睛望着幸村精市，里面潜藏着和他一样的痛苦与仇恨。幸村精市抚摸着它背后柔软的鳞甲，咀嚼着他现在的情感，他很久没有感受过这种酸涩的滋味了。怜爱，这是他对这个生物现在的情绪。  
“你叫什么名字，孩子？”幸村精市问。  
“龙马。”它说。  
“好，龙马，你听我说，”幸村精市拉住它的手，“你是我见过的最美丽，最纯洁，最干净的人，——”  
“我不是人。”龙马毫不留情地打断他。他笑了笑，温柔地摩挲着龙马的软软的小手，接着说：“你是，你原本是人。”  
“我杀过人，那些人和你一样，试着从塔底下爬上来，他们爬着爬着，会掉下去，偶尔爬上来的，”龙马说，从幸村精市那抽出手，“会用他们的武器来伤害我，他们，”龙马停顿了一下，“他们杀了我妈妈，在很多年前，我母亲为了保护我，被他们砍成一块块的，我恨他们，所以我抓住了他们，把他们绑起来，他们逼我这么做……”  
幸村精市的手抚上龙马的面庞，用拇指轻轻拭去眼角的泪花。  
“我也一样，龙马，我也杀过人，甚至是无辜的人，”幸村精市说，“很多人因我而死，又有很多人为了报仇而试图杀害我。我的双手沾满了鲜血，我的灵魂充斥着罪孽。”  
龙马的泪花化在幸村精市的手指上，如火焰般滚烫，它渗进幸村精市的肌肤里，搅起了欲火，幸村精市的血液也被这浓烈的情欲烹煮的开始沸腾起来  
“但我很清楚，这些都不是我的问题，”幸村精市握住龙马的腰，“这些是我父亲妻子对他的怨恨和愤怒。她将怨恨化作了对你们的诅咒，将愤怒化作了你父亲的毒火，倾倒在我的子民们身上。我可怜的臣民，他们的痛苦和悲伤无法对神宣泄，我作为我父亲的儿子，只能由我来替他来承受这些，这都是他原本应该承担的。”  
“他们恨你。”龙马说。  
“我想是的。”幸村精市拉起龙马的手。  
“可你不恨他们吗？像我一样。”龙马问。  
“不，我不恨，”幸村精市将龙马的两只小手放在自己的脖子上，他在做一个赌博，“我该恨的不是他们，龙马，你该恨的也不是那些可怜人，你该和我一样。”  
他等待龙马做出选择，他的手已经滑在他的腰侧，悄悄抽出了匕首，龙马若是掐他的话，他也能反应过来，杀了龙马。  
龙马放开了幸村精市的脖子，用他纯净清澈的眸子凝视着幸村精市，尾巴微微晃着，脸上的红晕渐渐爬向他的脖子，他的胸部和其他裸露的肌肤。他将幸村精市的单衣撩起来。幸村精市倒抽了一口冷气，他被那濡湿泥泞的地方含住了，那瞬间，他几乎以为自己的魂魄都要被吸走了。他推开他的匕首，支起身，一只手摁着龙马的头，咬住了那张微微张着，喘着气的小嘴。他狠狠地吮着，把那张小嘴吮的粉嫩嫩，红艳艳的，好好满足了他从刚才便一直萦绕在他心头的冲动。

幸村精市赤裸着身体，握住龙马的胯，将龙马的臀部拉向他，他感到自己被含的更深，熟悉的，被紧致嫣红的媚肉层层叠叠包裹着的快感仍令他感到一阵头皮发麻的爽意。龙马闷哼一声，扶着窗台，双眼仍眺望着远处的田园。现在是丰收的时节，风拂过麦田，如拂过一片金黄色的大海。  
幸村精市已经和龙马交合了三天了，这三天，他饿了，便吃点他带上来的干粮，累了，便抱着龙马睡在那张卧榻上。真奇怪，只要龙马稍微动一动，他体内的欲火便会熊熊燃烧，将他的血液再次煮沸，不由自主的投身到下一场的交媾中。他们欢爱的痕迹遍布在床榻，窗台以及他们之前打倒的帷幔上，身上也落满了对方留下的痕迹。  
他将龙马细长的龙尾巴搭在肩上，侧过头一点一点的吻着，龙马闷哼的声音更明显了。只要幸村精市含住他的尾巴尖，他那潮湿的穴口就会猛地一缩，这时再经历一阵狂风暴雨般的抽插，他的身体便会绷得直直的，小嘴也会张开，发出呻吟，赞叹幸村精市身上那属于神之子的勇猛，清澈的眸子也会泛起迷雾一般的媚意。  
交合对于龙马来说是本能，是天性，是他无法控制的东西。出于这个原因，他那位逃脱了诅咒的母亲为他建造了一座高塔。幸村精市估计自己是这么多年来第一位被龙马这样逮住的男人。龙马将这多年来压抑的孤独和饥渴一股脑的全发泄在他身上，在幸村精市面前，他倒是完美诠释了众神之母对他的其中一个诅咒。  
“我会坏掉的……”他呢喃着，下面湿嫩熟软的穴肉却把幸村精市吮的更紧。幸村精市的吻落在了他的脖子上，布满茧子的手握住龙马硬邦邦的小柱体，熟练的玩弄它，那个小柱体颤悠悠的，正细细的吐着透明的浆液。  
“才不会，你昨晚就这么说了。”幸村精市看似狠心地说，他舔舐着龙马脖子上被他吮出来的那抹红斑，另一只手捏住龙马臀部，那如蜜桃一样圆润柔软的臀部上都是幸村精市抓出来的青痕。他身上的鳞片分布的很有意思，能将最脆弱，做爱最需要的地方裸露出来。他坏心眼的堵住龙马柱体上的孔洞，下体一阵猛烈的抽插，龙马发出了不满与娇媚混杂的尖叫和呻吟。在夕阳的照耀下，他射出来的那些精液像是融化的黄金一般，星星点点的散落在龙马的身上。龙马回望过来时，那双漂亮的大眼睛像是被清水洗过一样，还是那么清澈和纯洁，里面蕴藏着阳光。  
幸村精市抱着龙马，满足的吻着龙马的小嘴。终于，他体内那股奇怪的欲火在这一场欢爱后彻底平息了。他将自己抽出龙马的体内，觉得自己像是经历了一场烈火的洗礼，好像得到了什么，又失去了什么。  
他忽然意识到，他怀里的这个小尤物也属于魔物，看起来再纯洁，也是一个诅咒之体。若是众神往下窥视，发现了他这么做，便更有借口对付他了，毕竟他现在的威名让众神之母难以下手。  
管他的。幸村精市搂紧了怀里这个漂亮的小魔物，在心底发出一声嗤笑。龙马似乎听到了那声嗤笑，用他琥珀般的眸子困惑的望着他。

幸村精市在塔里住了二十多天，期间，在成功传授了龙马烤鱼的方法后，他和龙马一起吃完了堀尾打上来的鱼。龙马专门在塔顶阁楼里给这些鱼腾出了一个盛满雨水的水缸，他还发现龙马十分喜欢望着田园里金黄色的麦浪，眼里带着憧憬。  
“你说过你恨他们，孩子。”幸村精市提醒道。这个大魔王太不合格了，他身上的邪恶气息还没有幸村精市专门用来斩杀魔物的银剑高。除了偷点吃的，偷点日用品，杀几个成功登上塔顶的勇士和佣兵——他们的头骨被龙马用来安放羊油蜡烛，骨头被做成了门帘——以外，就没怎么做过伤天害理的事情。底下的村子富饶又平静，比幸村精市的母国还要安逸。看的幸村精市很是羡慕。  
“村民们挺好的，给我吃的和用的，还有衣服，”龙马说，懒洋洋地撑着头，试着用石桌上的鱼骨头搭一座小房子，他身上搭着一件幸村精市从几乎腐朽的木头衣柜里翻出来的黄色亚麻袍子，幸村精市在上面割了个洞，让龙马的尾巴能伸出来，“还会介绍你们来杀我，陪我解解闷，不过那些人大部分都摔下去了，最近除了你，没有人上来过。”  
“可你在他们嘴里，是高塔上的大魔王哦。”幸村精市说。  
“大魔王是什么？”龙马问，他一推，鱼骨房子塌了。  
“给人们带来灾祸和痛苦的魔物。”幸村精市说。  
“我是，”龙马认真地说，“他们不是自愿给我吃的和用的。”  
“但他们不害怕你，也没见的多怨恨你，”幸村精市无奈地说，“他们更多的是讨厌你，你应该……”  
“我知道，你喜欢我就够了。”龙马说。幸村精市一时哑口无言。  
“我应该给你刻一份大魔王守则，孩子。”幸村精市说，他说这话时，身上像是散发着神一样的光辉，龙马被他严肃的话语吓了一跳。  
“大魔王应该做什么？”龙马顺着幸村精市的话问。  
“用龙火把麦田烧掉，用毒烟使土地干涸，”幸村精市说，“这样他们会对你心生惧意，我见过太多深受其害的村子了。”  
“不，”龙马说，“那些麦田很好看，就和——”  
他捏起一根鱼刺，脸忽然憋得通红，一缕青烟从他的鼻腔里飘出来，散在空中。  
“就和你一样好看。”龙马最后说。

幸村精市带着小龙离开了高塔，临走前，他推倒高塔，毁了麦浪的一角，并将龙马用帷幔裹得严严实实，用灿烂的微笑蒙蔽了村民的双眼，用完美的谎言迷惑了村民的头脑，以获得他应有的那份金币。村民们在为大魔王的逝去而欢唱，唯独领主龙崎。她看上去更加衰老，眼含悲伤。  
“南次郎。”她叹息道。  
幸村精市怀里的小龙听到这个名字后猛地一颤。幸村精市的手指滑过他的眼角，那里是干燥的。幸村精市将嘴唇贴在他耳朵上，“那是你父亲。”他轻声道。他怀里的小龙抖了起来，滚烫的泪水渗入他的指腹的纹理中。他亲吻着龙马的耳朵，架马离去。他们翻越了一座接一座荒芜的山丘，穿过了一个又一个凋零的村庄，跨越了一片又一片危险的海峡，最后来到了这片海域最强盛的邦国——那里有他父亲最大的神像。  
幸村精市在这里暂居了下来。在这座最中心最繁华，各路人才汇聚的城市，他的名字并非如雷贯耳。作为英雄，他在这里名不经传。作为佣兵，他在这里威名远扬。他俊美，聪明，待人温和，没有人讨厌与痛恨他，或是讨厌与痛恨他的人，最后都消失不见了。在这座城里，人们并不清楚他半神的身份，更倾向将他称为屠龙者幸村。他身边总是跟着一位裹得严严实实，看不清真面目的少年，据妓院老板娘说，那个少年是魔龙与人的结合体，身上有漂亮的银色鳞甲，眼睛清澈如琥珀，尾巴细而长。幸村精市将他驯服了。  
只有幸村精市知道，真正被驯服的人是他，这条小龙总能轻而易举的勾起他那股淫邪的欲火。只要那尾巴尖往他那活儿上一拍，他便能在晨雾缭绕，铁色的树林里将龙马摁在一块平坦的石头上，将自己挺进那片泥泞又紧致的地方，化在里面，满足龙马的天性。龙马像是黏腻又深不见底的沼泽，幸村精市伏在他身上，觉得自己的心智也跟着身体深深的陷进去，抽不出来了。  
这不应该。幸村精市清晰的认识到。但他这个认识很快便在龙马凑上来，嫣红潮湿的小嘴里散去了。  
“大魔王守则第四条。”他喘着气说，觉得那股热流又开始汇到自己的小腹里。  
“不记得了。”龙马说，他眼角湿润，神态娇媚，嘴角挂着抹淡淡的，刺眼的嘲讽。  
“别在我准备办理委托的时候亲我。”幸村精市说，揪了一下龙马的尾巴。龙马发出一声痛呼。  
“第四条肯定不是这个！”龙马不满地说。幸村精市笑着继续亲吻龙马，他很清楚第四条是什么——该放弃时，不许对心爱之物怀有一丝的留念。

幸村精市将龙马带到了他父亲位于郊外的神殿里。今天是城主的生日，万人空巷，大家都聚集在广场上。除了他和龙马。他将龙马用麻绳系的像礼物一样，把那双小乳房和生殖器都凸显出来。还用一块黑布将龙马的双眼蒙了起来。“我要带你去一个地方。”他对龙马说。龙马没有反对他，也没有理智来反对他，龙马的理智全被的下体含吮的黑曜石做的假阳具吸引走了。这是不久前城主的养子忍足郁士送给幸村精市的一个礼物，以报答幸村精市将他从愤怒的旧情人堆中解救出来的恩情。在享乐至上的他看来，幸村精市和龙马之间的性爱总是缺点什么。  
幸村精市将被裹得严严实实的龙马抱到他父亲的雕塑下。他父亲的神殿耸入云霄，刻着云状花纹浮雕的石柱支撑着方形的屋顶，天花板被涂抹上天空的颜色，墙上画满了壁画——全是在歌颂他父亲的英勇神迹。  
幸村精市仰起头，望着他父亲巍峨的石像，它端坐着，被一束从天窗那打下来的光线所笼罩，衬得它肃穆威严。它一只手抓着雷霆之刃，另一只手抓着大地之球，石刻的眼睛像是能洞穿幸村精市的心思。幸村精市露出了如被阳光照射着的鲜花般的灿烂笑容，把手中的花瓣往空中一抛，花瓣纷纷飘洒下来，如五彩斑斓的雨点。他在石雕的脚下献上事先准备好的祭祀点心，水果，橄榄油，葡萄酒与浸满了毒龙之血的匕首，将龙马往前稍微推了推。  
“父亲大人，在这全城欢庆的时刻，我给你带来了礼物，愿您祝这世间万物昌盛繁茂。”幸村精市说着，将龙马身上的红色帷幔扯下来。那瞬间，他沐浴在从他父亲神像那传来的强大威压与滔天怒火之下，他体内那一半属于神的血液在燃烧沸腾。他望着石像空洞的双眼，脸上的笑容更加璀璨夺目。他知道他找对地方了，他父亲正是透过这座神像，俯瞰这片世界。  
这让他更加兴奋了。他脱去身上的衣物，搂过龙马的腰，用力吮吸着龙马那双嫣红的唇瓣。龙马像是意识到了什么，在他怀里挣扎瑟缩着，他能从龙马蜜糖似的津液品尝到几丝来自恐惧的酸楚。不过没关系，他拉住那个黑曜石做的，浸透了温热爱液，湿哒哒的假阳具，稍微抽插那么几下，龙马发出了一声愉悦的轻哼，嘴里的酸楚便消失了，他的味道重新变得如蜜糖一般甜腻。  
“这不好玩。”龙马说着，松开幸村精市的嘴唇，银丝般的津液从他嘴边滑落，在肃穆的圣光下闪着淫靡的光彩。这些天，幸村精市一直喂他吃水果，今天一大早，天空还是烟灰色时，幸村精市便将迷迷糊糊的他拖到浴池里好好清洗了一番。龙马是一个礼物。幸村精市说着，用那根假阳具彻底唤醒了他，将他的思维与理智凝固在肉欲里。  
他喜欢幸村精市吗？龙马曾自问道。他知道他自己是喜欢的。如果时间允许，他能一遍又一遍的用目光和手指描绘幸村精市那头搭在肩头的鸢尾花色鬈发，英挺秀气的眉毛，如深湖一般漂亮幽深的眼睛和美好却带着刀刻般锋利的嘴唇。他含住幸村精市的嘴唇时，总能在里面尝到几丝冷冰冰的金属味道，但那时，一抹温柔总能在那双深湖似的眼睛里流淌着，像潺潺的溪流。  
他现在做不了这个。他被幸村精市绑起来了，麻绳穿过他的臂弯，将他的四肢固定住。绳子勒的他发疼，浑身凉凉的，他身体含着的那根假阳具也是冷冰冰的，他只能一点点的将它含热来。他的双眼也被蒙住了，如黑夜女神敷在他的眼睛上。他不喜欢黑夜，他喜欢白昼。大魔王必须喜爱黑夜，黑夜是大魔王天然的庇护所。幸村精市曾这样说过。这是大魔王守则的其中一条。具体是哪一条，他记不清了。  
幸村精市总评价他是最不合格的大魔王，从他们去过的那些村子来看，幸村精市这话说的没错。那些村子里的人们活的如同卑微的蝼蚁。  
他的回忆被他下体传来的，令他欢愉放荡的快感打断了。“疼，不好玩。”他呻吟着说。幸村精市的将帷幔往祭坛上一铺，将龙马抱起来，让他叉开腿，跪坐在上面，舔弄着他左胸上的那颗茱萸，它早已因为敏感，而变得硬硬的，像颗鲜红色的豆子。幸村精市将捅进龙马下体里的那根假阳具慢慢拔出来，红色充血的媚肉不舍的挽救着，像湿漉漉的肉花一般。  
“乖。”他哄道，在完全抽出来的那刻，他低下头，舔上了龙马下身那根颤颤巍巍的小柱体，他感到龙马的身体在那瞬间绷紧了，一阵咸腥味溢满了他的整个口腔，他将属于龙马的东西都咽了下去。因为身处黑暗的关系，龙马他的身体变得更加警惕而敏感。他的唇舌转向龙马的小腹与乳房，身后传来的威压如千斤重石。他冷笑着，叼着龙马的乳头，捏住龙马女穴上的已经变得坚硬的花蒂，慢慢揉搓着，龙马啊的一声，仰起头，吃力的将他的双乳往前挺了几分，让幸村精市更方便玩弄他的身体。幸村精市的唇舌和麻绳一样，都是凉凉的，他的手指也和麻绳一样粗糙。  
幸村精市明白他父亲的怒气从何而来。作为神的儿子，他选择与魔物交合，对于他父亲来说一定是个奇耻大辱。他父亲是众神之王，他同父异母的兄弟姐妹遍布神界，而他选择了堕落。  
“第一次，孩子。”幸村精市在他胸前细细吻着，他的舌头小心的避开那些坚硬的银色鳞片，全都落在了光滑细腻，被麻绳勒出的肌肤上。  
“精市……”龙马呻吟着，他想含住些什么，比如真正的，属于幸村精市的阳具，在他看来，这是幸村精市身上唯一一个带着温度的东西。他不喜欢那条冷冰冰的黑曜石，虽然它一样能让他达到登顶的快乐。  
“我会让你高潮六次，孩子。”幸村精市柔声说，他的手按在龙马圆润的臀部上，将那湿润，泥泞，甜腻，冒着热气的嫩肉往他舌尖上送。他熟练舔舐着他即将要埋没进去的粉嫩入口，那颗敏感，肿胀充血的花蒂，龙马的思绪再次凝固了，他黑暗的世界里只剩下幸村精市和他灵活的舌头。忽然，黑暗消失了，光明划进他的眼睛里，如铜刃般，他看到了那个巍峨的神像和从神像上传来的海啸一般的怒火。他发出一声参杂着欢愉的惊叫，那刻，他的眼前被雾状的光明埋没了，细长的尾巴尖绷得紧紧的，乳色的爱液一股股的漫出了花穴，上面的小柱体也在一点点的吐出透明的浆液。  
“第二次。”幸村精市说着，缓缓直起身，他原本如深湖般冷静的眼眸里燃着一股陌生的，冰冷的欲火，嘴唇倒是变得湿漉漉的，闪着平时少有的无辜光彩，令龙马感到喉头一紧，吻上来时，原本金属的锋利味道被自己那种甜腻腻的腥气中和了。龙马叼着幸村精市的嘴唇，身上的麻绳如同蟒蛇一样，像是要把他完全箍住似的。“松开我，”他向幸村精市命令道。  
“不。”幸村精市说，他的笑容与他的眼神一样温柔。龙马觉得自己的头发被一阵阵席卷而来的怒火烧的滚烫。他的胸口也开始滚烫起来。不行。他将那些火种重新咽了回去。幸村精市拿起一串葡萄，一颗颗掰下来，往龙马湿嫩红润的花穴里塞。  
“放开我！”龙马挣扎着，随着幸村精市手指伸进去搅动，那些葡萄在他体内毫无章法的窜动着，如一颗颗小小的蛋丸，快感刺激着他的神经，花穴里艳红的贝肉蠕动着，激烈的吮吸着幸村精市的四根手指。像在生孩子。龙马迷迷糊糊的想。这个认知让他感受到的快感更加剧烈了，如潮水一样冲刷着他已经被调教的敏感而纤弱的神经。他茫然的望着幸村精市的动作，他今天对待这事是那么的小心与认真，如同在做一份暗杀计划。  
一颗葡萄来到了他体内的一个点上，那个点一碰，一股酸酸的麻意如流水一样蔓延到龙马的四肢百骸。龙马的小嘴又开始不自觉的浪叫了。“不……不要葡萄……”龙马说。又来了，那股酸麻的，令他大腿酥软的奇特快感像浪潮一样一遍遍的冲刷着他的大脑。  
“你想要什么，孩子？哪里想要我？”幸村精市低声问，他呼吸变得粗重，早也硬的不行，手指却仍在龙马中间湿软的孔洞里翻搅着，龙马的股间全是亮晶晶的水渍。  
“想要……想要你的阴茎……哪里都想要……”龙马颤抖着说，“用手指干我……真是差的远……差劲极了……”  
幸村精市笑了，他的指尖抵住了那颗将龙马折腾的欲仙欲死的葡萄，往上一顶，龙马的小嘴张的圆圆的，一点声音也发不出来，愉悦而痛苦的表情凝固在他姣好的面孔上，泪水顺着眼角滑落下来。银色的尾巴绷得直直的，双腿不停的在打颤，一大股暖液从体内涌到幸村精市的手上。幸村精市将手抽出来的那刻，那股暖液如激流一样，与搅碎的葡萄一起喷射出来，把红色帷幔打的濡湿一片。龙马的身体抽搐了一阵，最后猛地瘫软下来。幸村精市扶住他，一点点的将他体内剩下的葡萄抠挖出来。  
“刚才……刚才这是……”龙马琥珀般的双眼里雾蒙蒙的，看上去神智有些不清。这是他第一次感受到这样奇怪的高潮，好像魂都飞出去了。  
“第三次，宝贝。”幸村精市哑声说，将一颗从龙马体内挖出的葡萄含在嘴里，嚼破它，甜蜜的汁液在齿间迸发，他吻住龙马的小嘴，将碎掉的果肉与汁液都渡进龙马嘴里。那颗葡萄更甜了，果肉稠密，因为龙马的爱液，甜的发腻。“尝到你的味道了吗，孩子？”他柔声哄道，抓起那根已经忽略已久的假阳具，“甜甜的。”  
“你干我吧，”龙马发出一声啜泣，眼睛里闪着湿润的泪光，“我不想要别的了……你会玩坏我的。”  
“不不不，才不会，你自己以前告诉我的，”幸村精市说，慢慢将和他阴茎一样粗壮的假阳具塞进那个软糯淫湿的穴肉里，堵住花穴，“你的身体被创造出来，就是为了与我交合，我已经发现了。”  
他解开龙马身上的麻绳，将龙马的身体翻了过来，摆成一个跪趴的姿势，又趁着龙马还没反应过来时绑住双手，掰开龙马圆润的臀缝，往窄小的菊穴上浇了几滴橄榄油，又捞出一些油，抹在自己的阴茎里。  
他从未对龙马做过这种事，这是第一次。他们以前的交合都是原始而简单，如野兽一般，他担心他那样做，会将龙马身上那种纯洁的特质彻底打碎。  
但现在到时候了。  
“精市……”龙马扭过头，经过三次高潮的洗礼，他身上闪着湿润的银光，看起来光彩照人。真奇怪，即便是沉浸在肉欲里，这孩子的神态中也藏着那么几分倔强。他低下头，拉着假阳具，慢慢抽插着，啃咬着这孩子圆润柔软的臀部，在上面留下属于自己的痕迹，那根浸泡过油，亮晶晶的手指一点点的捅进菊穴里，在滑腻的穴肉中试探着。见龙马没有太多痛苦的反应，他又试着伸进两根手指，顺着假阳具坚硬的纹理一点点的探索着。他摸到了一个肥嫩滑腻的肉块。他往那轻轻一摁，龙马的呻吟止住了，尾巴又绷紧了，一股淡色的液体从肉柱里喷射出来，裸露的肉体弥漫着漂亮的粉色，银色的鳞片上闪着珍珠的光彩。他又到了。  
“这么快就第四次，孩子，你真是太敏感了。”幸村精市喘息着，觉得自己憋的快爆炸了。龙马转过头，愤愤地瞪着他，脸上混着羞涩与愤怒。真漂亮，难怪他能陷进去，无法自拔。幸村精市想着，又往自己的阴茎上抹了一层橄榄油，拍拍龙马的臀部，揽过胯部，慢慢的将自己捅进了菊穴里。龙马眼睛里的倔强神情在他阴茎进入的那刻消失了，从里面蔓延出烈火一般的欲望。滑腻的肉壁饥渴的缠住他的阴茎，慢慢蠕动着，那股甜蜜温暖的快感完美的回报了幸村精市刚才的痛苦。  
“我要开始动了，孩子。”幸村精市亲吻着他的背部与脖颈。龙马茫然的点点头，眼睛半眯着，里面闪着狂热的欲火。幸村精市闻言后，立即顶着那个点，挺动着腰，开始操干起来。龙马的双手握着他花穴含住的假阳具，被快感刺激的浑身瘫软，只知道要撅起屁股，含弄着这根火热的阴茎，或被这根阴茎的主人继续操弄。那种感觉又胀，又酸，和他之前习惯的完全不一样。  
他为什么今天要这么做？龙马努力用他完全浑浊的大脑思考，回忆着在他迷迷糊糊时，幸村精市早上说的那番话。他什么都想不起来。“不专心哦，孩子。”幸村精市在他身后说道，握着他被绑起来的双手，开始用假阳具抽插起了花穴。冰冷的假阳具与火热的阴茎在体内一起耸动着，隔着一层媚肉。龙马尖叫一声，瘫软的更厉害了。他会坏的，他意识到，他会被幸村精市玩弄的废掉，像滩烂泥。  
他又到了。他的肉柱只能艰难的吐出一点液体，但他的花穴却如饥似渴的搅住那根冰冷的假阳具，用一股爱液浇筑在它头上。幸村精市在感受到媚肉收紧的那刻连忙抽出来，缓了一会儿。他差点也射了。他可不想那么快射，他要留在最后。  
“第五次……”龙马呻吟着替幸村精市说，他一点点的，吃力的将假阳具从他体内拔出来，推到地面上，躺在祭坛上，蜷缩着，觉得自己快死去了。他从未在这么短时间里达到这么多次高潮。他努力将他混沌的思维一点点的理清。“为什么？”他问幸村精市。他感受到了，那股从天而降逼近的威压，天空开始缓缓地被暗沉的乌云遮蔽，伴随着两声遥远沉闷的滚雷。  
幸村精市安静地看着他，从天窗上照射进的白色光线来到了他的身后，朦朦胧胧的，如圣光一般。他微笑着，脸上带着种混杂着慈爱与悲悯的表情，那是神才会有的表情。  
“我爱你，龙马。”他缓缓地说。  
龙马忍不住发出一声冷漠的嘲笑。他咬开手上的绳子，望着幸村精市那双幽深的双眼——他从里面看到了疯狂、仇恨、憎恶、傲慢、虚伪、欺骗、贪婪、犹豫，就是没有爱。  
“不，你不爱我，”龙马说，“你的眼睛告诉我了，我能分辨出什么是爱。”  
“你很聪明，孩子，”幸村精市说，他露出悲凉而温柔的笑容，“你是我遇到的最美丽，纯洁，聪慧的生物，你的身体——太美了，对我有致命的吸引力，至于你，你第一次见我，便迫不及待的要和我享受这世上最快乐的事情。”  
他拾起匕首，拉过龙马的腿，缓缓的将自己挺进去，那熟悉的，层叠的媚肉立刻卷了上来，依依不舍的吮住他。快感如静电一般瞬间钻进到他的血液里。他将龙马的一条腿担在自己肩上，这是他们最常用的体位。龙马呻吟着，肉欲与欢愉像葡萄酒一样，盛满他琥珀色的眼睛。幸村精市将匕首的刀面拍在龙马右胸那小小的乳房上，下身并未停止挺动，他粗长的阴茎将龙马的肉穴翻的像朵怒放的玫瑰。  
“可是，为什么呢？”幸村精市又开始说话了，刀刃上锋利的寒气让龙马稍微清醒了点。龙马挣扎起来，幸村精市掐住他的脖子，把他往祭坛上一摁。龙马几乎以为自己的喉咙要被掐碎了，他抓着幸村精市的手臂，下身传来的快感更强烈了。放开我。他想说。他要无法呼吸了。  
“因为……龙马，你是众神之母埋在我人生道路上最大的一个陷阱，”幸村精市说，与他火热的阴茎不同，他语气冷漠，如同刀锋一般，“我想了很久，很久，几乎在见到你的那刻就在思考了，最后，我明白了，是众神之母利用了你们一家——你父亲的死，是为了促我离开家乡，远走高飞，而你，”他俯下身，在龙马的润红的嘴唇上落下一吻，“你负责诱惑我，暴露我，引诱我下定决心，继续在弑神的道路上越走越远，你们都是她可怜的棋子。”  
他叹息着，把自己往龙马的体内埋得更深了。他触碰到一块软软的，更小的孔洞，他往这孔洞顶了顶，龙马原本空洞欢愉的表情里掺杂了几丝痛苦。不要，疼。龙马哀求着。他捏着龙马的大腿，闭着眼，那圈属于龙马的媚肉仍层层叠叠，依依不舍的箍住他。他笑了，他痛恨他现在心里流淌的感情——那种对这孩子的眷念与怜惜。他往后退了一点，没有再攻击那个孔洞了。  
“但我现在还有机会，”幸村精市继续说，龙马将他的手臂抓破了，鲜血一点点的从伤口里渗出来，这点疼痛对他来说不值一提，“只要在我父亲面前杀了你，我便能重回我该走的道路，成为一个真正的英雄，甚至能成为神。”  
“所以你把我带来这里，就是为了杀了我，如果不杀了我，你那个众神之王父亲会因为你沉迷于我这样淫秽，邪恶，该死的生物，亲自来杀了你。”龙马重复道，他也忍不住笑了，他的笑容如同烈日般绚丽，看的幸村精市几乎痴了。“我说的对吧？”龙马说，高傲的一抬下巴，幸村精市亲了过去。  
“是啊，龙马太聪明了，”幸村精市说，他下身挺动的更激烈了，密密麻麻的快感如潮水一般冲刷着他，“放心，孩子，我会在最快乐的时候杀了你，不会让你受一点苦的，我舍不得。”  
“第六次，”龙马说着，担起自己的腿，将自己完全敞开，“所以你还在等什么呢？”  
幸村精市的动作停住了。龙马见他没有动，便主动用双腿缠住他的腰，开始套弄起来。“为什么？”幸村精市问道，他面色平静，表情神秘莫测。  
“大魔王守则第四条，我做不到，那个守则里的每一条我都做不到，”龙马喘着气说，他用尾巴缠住幸村精市的腿，“你是我最心爱的东西，我没法放弃你，只能放弃我自己，我不在乎，反正我是一个不该活在这世上的生物。”  
这不是龙马想看到的。当龙马意识到时，幸村精市的眼泪打在他脸上，凉凉的，如他母亲去世那天的雨滴一样，这是他第一次，估计也是最后一次看到幸村精市的哭泣。涟涟的泪水带走了幸村精市眼里的仇恨与憎恶、傲慢与贪婪、犹豫与虚伪，洗刷出了浓烈的，用疯狂与温柔交织而成的爱意，这是龙马第一次从幸村精市的眼睛里看见了爱。  
“我爱你，龙马。”幸村精市笑了，他的笑容如晴朗的天空，带着霞光一般的眷恋。他俯下身，深深的吻住龙马，也把自己完全埋在了龙马泥泞，潮湿，甜美的体内。龙马也到了，他紧紧搂着幸村精市，匕首划破了他娇嫩的肌肤，正如幸村精市所说的，这一点也不疼。在朦胧的，如雾般的一道白光中，龙马听到了爆炸般的雷鸣声，看到了众神之王，他脚上云雾缭绕，身上的威严与神压如山一样，随着神圣的光芒压倒了整座神殿。飞扬的尘土里，龙马看见幸村精市抽出身，抓起他金铅制成的断矛与浸透了毒龙之血的匕首，它们蹭在一起，摩擦出冽冽的金光，在尘土中渗出辉耀的光芒。幸村精市转过头，往龙马额头上印了一个吻。  
那双嘴唇如云般柔软。这是龙马失去意识前，对幸村精市最后的认知。

龙马醒来时，发现自己处在一个他完全陌生的环境。这里许多东西都是用木头做的。他身上盖着温暖的被褥。他努力爬起来，看见一位身着长袍，有着及腰乌发的女人在旁边担忧的望着他，他差点以为这是幸村精市。这个女人有着和幸村精市相似的面庞，却留下了岁月沧桑的痕迹，她旁边还有一位穿着铠甲，古铜色肌肤，黑发，脸上线条刚毅的严肃男人。  
“……精市呢？”他最后问。那个女人脸上流露出悲伤。  
“他失败了。”那个严肃的男人说，“他用尽了最后一丝力气，把你护在倒塌的殿宇下，我赶到时，一切已经结束了。”  
“都是我的错，我不该让他就这么离开。”旁边的女人捂着脸，发出一声呜咽。这是幸村精市的母亲，他母国的公主。龙马意识到。  
“你一定是真田，”龙马对那个男人说，那个男人看着有点诧异，“精市会把那匹马偶尔叫真田，吓它。”  
“这像他能做出来的事情。”真田最后无奈的评价道。  
“我躺了多久？”龙马问，两年。他从真田嘴里得到了答案。  
“他死了吗？”龙马的脑海里浮出了一个计划。  
“他在西方最边缘的苦厄之地，”真田说，“众神之王公布了对他的处罚，他活着，无法死去，众神将他所处的地面变成岩浆，让一条火龙终日啃食他的躯体和内脏，他能感到饥饿与干渴，当他饿了，火龙便成了他的食物，腐肉与毒血在他胃里灼烧，渴了，岩浆会成为他的水源。还有，众神之母摘除了他的理智和爱，让他只留下了怨恨与疯狂。”  
“龙。”龙马重复道。  
“龙。”真田说。  
“真可惜，”龙马挣扎的爬起身，他的身体绵软无力，他抓住床柱，努力将自己支撑起来，“那条龙不是我。”  
“你要做什么？”公主扶住他。他发现他身上穿着和这里的人一样的袍子。  
“我要去苦厄之地，找到他，把他从那里捞出来。”龙马说。  
“不，别去，你不能去。”公主哀求道。  
“放弃吧，那里十分险恶，就算你找到他了，他也不会记得你，”真田摇头道，“这是他的命运，他的人生，它早已被命运女神编织好了，你无法更改它。”  
“那我就找到命运女神，”龙马说，语气平静，“我要找到她，让她重新把他这该死的命运织一次。”  
他挣脱了公主的手，不顾真田的挽留，朝门外跑去。他感到自己的身体越来越大，越来越轻，有什么东西从他赤裸的后背，伴随着撕裂般的疼痛钻了出来，他身上的鳞甲也变的更为坚硬。他离开宫殿，一跃而起。  
他听到他自己冲着粉色的天空发出大声的嘲笑。他化作一条银色，美丽的巨龙，夕阳落在他身上，令他浑身闪耀着金色的光彩。他在空中盘旋着，当底下的震耳欲聋的惊呼逐渐细微的如同蚊蚁时，他朝空中喷出一道蓝色的毒烟，向远方橘色的夕阳、以及被夕阳燃烧，如一簇簇火焰般的彩霞飞去了。  
end


End file.
